


He promised

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Suicide, Self-Harm, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay.” You whisper. “Just please get me out of here. Please.”</p>
<p>“I will. Promise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He promised

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is a really old fic that I found on my laptop and edited a bit and thought it was okay enough to post. Sorry if it sucks, I wrote it almost a year ago when I was going through my very, very very angsty faze. Anyway, enjoy. Also, I'm pretty sure it's gender neutral as well so, yay!
> 
> Trigger warning: Self-harm, child abuse, cliché fluff. Stay safe, I love you x

_Meeting Ashton in high school was the best thing to ever happen to you. You instantly became close and he was your best friend, the light of your life.  
Living in alone in a house with alcoholic parents and an abusive father was extremely difficult. But with Ashton, everything seemed okay. He would always be there to sneak through the window and patch you up, bandage your cuts and soothe your bruises._

You try to drown out you're parents horrific shouting as you drag the cool blade along your wrist. Repeating the action over and over until the constant yelling stops.

You slump against the bathroom wall, watching as the crimson blood drips onto the white tiles. Just then, the ringing of your phone breaks you out of your trance. You reach over – wondering why you hadn't left it in your room – and check the caller ID. Ashton.

Hesitantly, you press the 'Answer Call' button and press the mobile to your ear. You attempt to steady your voice before saying, “Hi Ash,”

“Hey (y/n) … what's wrong?” He asks quietly, as you hear the background noise of his band fading.

“Nothing's wrong Ash, did you need something?” You ask, but your voice cracks, giving you away. The sobs start racking through your body once more.

“(y/n), tell me what's going on,” His voice comes out quiet and unsteady.

“Ashton, I need you … I'm sorry,” You whisper as the room begins to dim.

“I'll be right there, just stay where you are okay,” Only about five minutes later, you hear someone tumbling through your open window.

“(y/n), where are you?” He asks, his voice hushed as to not disturb your, now silent, parents downstairs. You try to reply but all that comes out is a choking sob. He rushes into the bathroom and crouches by your side, muttering under his breath. “No (y/n), not again.”

He cleans your cuts and wraps gauze around them before pulling you against him on the bathroom floor. “Look, I'm gonna take you to mine, you need to get out of here, at least for a bit,” He says and you nod, desperate to get away from this nightmare of a home.

He grabs one of his sweatshirts, that you stole a while ago, and tugs it over your head. He then helps you out of the window and down the wooden bars, that attach dying flowers to the crumbling brick.

He squeezes your hand and tugs you towards, helping you climb into the passenger seat. Within five minutes, you're pulling into his driveway. You go into his house and you can hear the playful cries of Calum, Luke and Michael from the front door.

You walk hand in hand to the game room where the boys were, playing some sort of video game. You fall onto the empty end of the couch, curling up and facing the back of it. A few moments later, you feel Aston lift your shoulders slightly and sitting down with your head rested in his lap.

He joins in with the boys, but gently stroking your hair constantly. All of the boys know about your tough family life, and they also know no not to ask questions when things like this happen.

_When he left for tour you were crushed, he promised you he would always be there to protect you and then he was gone. You were completely alone, no one to save you from the punches and slaps. No one to save you from your own blade._

_Four months and you hadn’t seen him. On tour then recording in London then tour again. Each day you were getting closer to the edge, closer to ending the pain.  
After one of the really bad nights, the one where your mother is passed out and your father is in a rage you call him. You want to hear his voice last, not the screams of your father as he tries to get into your room._

“(y/n)!! Hey! Wait what time is it there? Are you crying? (y/n)?”

“Ash I cant- I cant do this any more.”

“What’s wrong? (y/n) are you oka-“

Your father bangs on the door again, screaming for you to get your ungrateful ass out of your room, he’s not finished with you.

“Oh god.” Ash says quietly.

“Ash I think tonight’s the night.” You lose your breath, unable to bear saying it.

“NO! No (y/n) listen to me don’t do it. Please don’t! I’ll get you away from there. You- you can come on tour with us! Please stay with me!”

Something about his tone makes you break inside. No matter how much pain you are in, you could never hurt Ashton. He was such a good person, such a happy person who loved life. You just couldn’t hurt him like that.

“Okay.” You whisper. “Just please get me out of here. Please.”

“I will. Promise.” You can hear the relief and sincerity in his voice.

“I love you (y/n)”

“I love you too Ash.”

The next Tuesday evening, you'd just fallen into bed when you hear a tapping on your window. Hesitantly you walk towards it and pull it open, shivering against the prickling cold and soft wind. You instantly see Ashton's eyes in the darkness and wrap your arms tightly around his neck.

“Hey, it's okay, it's okay” He breathes steadily against your neck as your tears start soaking the shoulder of his hoodie. He runs a soothing hand over your back as you calm yourself down.

“C'mon, grab your stuff. We're going.” You nod quickly and rush to the other side of your bed, pulling from under it the bag you packed a week ago. You throw it over your shoulder and join Ashton back at the window.

“You ready?” He asks, his mouth pulled into his signature grin but his eyes brimming with tears. You nod quickly, and he helps you out of the window and to his car. You get snuggled between Michael and Calum in the back seat, ready for the long journey to safety.


End file.
